Big Time Normal?
by yumyumbear
Summary: somethings going on with Logan but do you know what. he has some "problems" like "sicknesses"? first fanfic please read and review


**_AN/ this is my first fanfic so be nice._**

**_disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever own Big Time Rush.  
_**

Big Time _Normal_?

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods for the guys of Big Time Rush. Kendall was in the park with Jo; having a picnic, Carlos and James were playing their newest video game _Bio battle blasters 5, _and Logan was in his and Kendall's shared bedroom doing his homework.

"Ha, I beat you James; you got to let me be first, now!" Carlos yelled. "Carlos, you guys quiet down a bit!" Logan yelled back. "No, Carlos I can go first all I want 'cause I'm the one who bought the game!" "Nah uh, James, Mama Knight bought the game, not you!" Carlos fussed.

"Guys, I am trying to do homework, please be quiet!" yelled the now furious Logan. Telling them to be quiet was no good; Logan could still hear them yelling and fussing in the other room. He finally had enough; Logan got up from his desk and walked into the living room and saw Carlos and James still fussing at one another.

"Carlos, James please shut up and play your game without any noise so I can work now, shush!" Logan yelled.

His face was a dark shade of red and the anger was glistening in his eyes. Carlos and James just stared at Logan with their eyes so wide they looked frightened, but they weren't; they were surprised. Logan hardly ever got mad and when he did, his anger wouldn't get this bad. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to yell. I was just getting confused by this math homework that's all," Logan apologized.

"Okay, when do you ever get confused in anything, especially math?" asked a confused Carlos. "Carlos, I get confused, just not a lot," Logan said "my heads been hurting a little bit too, but that's nothing to worry about."

"Logan, if your head is hurting you, then you should stop working; you might strain your eyes or make your small headache turn into a chronic migraine, which is not good," James informed him. "I'm aware of this, James, but this is a very important assignment, and if it's not done…" "Logan!" James cut him off. Go lay down and get some rest; maybe your headache will die down. Logan knew he had lost this argument, so he went to go laydown.

"Hey, guys where is Logan?" Kendall asked while coming into the apartment and panning the room. "He's lying down; he said his head was hurting him," James said. "How long has he been asleep?" "About, five hours," James replied while looking at his watch. "Dude, don't you think we should go wake him up," Carlos said. "Let him sleep, he'll be fine," Kendall said.

"Boys, go wake Logan; supper's ready," Mrs. Knight said to the three boys sitting on the couch.

As if on command; a zombie like Logan came trudging out of his room clutching his head in a painful matter, with his eyes closed tightly shut. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better," Mrs. Knight said in a soft spoken voice.

"No, my head is still hurting but worse than it was," Logan moaned with tears in his eyes. "Go laydown on the couch, and I'll get you something for your head." Logan slightly nodded his head and lay down on the couch. Mrs. Knight handed him an aspirin, and he fell into another deep sleep.

"Mamma Knight, Shouldn't he eat, it's supper time?" Carlos asked. "Just let him sleep, Carlos; if we wake him up now, he won't be able to sleep tonight," Mrs. Knight said. "What's wrong with Logan?" Katie asked. "He just has a headache, he'll be fine; hopefully," James said. Katie just nodded her head, and started back to eating.

Later that night, Kendall was in his and Logan's room. Since Logan was asleep on the couch, Kendall was alone, but sound asleep. Carlos and James were in their room. Carlos was asleep, but James wasn't; every way James turned he couldn't get comfortable. So he just laid there waiting for sleep to come.

A light moaning sound came engulfing his room from the living room. James got up to investigate. In the living room; James saw Logan struggling fall asleep. "What's wrong buddy, you sound like you're having problems sleeping," James asked. Logan nodded his head. "I can't sleep, James," Logan said. "Do you want to get in your own bed?" Logan shook his head. "To tired," he responded in a slur.

James got up from the couch, and got a blanket and two pillows from his room. "What are you doing?" Logan asked. "Since you don't want to sleep in your bed, we are gonna camp on the floor," James said. Logan got up from the couch; the warm blanket still around his body, and stood in front of James. James fixed the blanket and laid down on it. "You can lie down now," he told Logan. Logan took the blanket off from around his shoulders and lay down as close to James as possible. The rest of the night was full of peaceful sleep.

_**AN/ please review I also take requests.**_


End file.
